


Bite: A Jimon Fic

by prettypilots



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clizzy if you squint, Luke knows, M/M, Parabatai Feels, after 2x10, clary realises, gay af, hint of climon ew, jace can be a lil bitch, jace hates climon, jace still thinks he's straight lmao, jimon, oh no it gets sad, simon doesn't know what's going on, tad of malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypilots/pseuds/prettypilots
Summary: jace has become overly fond of simon for reasons, he doesn't even know





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so this is going to be my first, proper, chaptered fic.  
> i hope you enjoy :)

Jace stood outside the infamous boat house, just across from the Jade Wolf. Thoughts flooded his mind while he just stood, motionless, pointlessly taking in every last detail of his surroundings.

"Why am I here?"

Stupid question, he murmured to himself. He knew perfectly well  _why_ he was there.

"Why am I here?" he asked again, this time out loud.

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

Jace spun around, slightly startled and saw Luke staring at him expectantly.

"Luke! Hey" Jace forced a smile.

"So...Is everything okay?" Luke said, moving on.

"Oh...I er- It's Clary" Jace lied.

"Clary?" Luke frowned.

"Yep"

"What's wrong, is she okay?"

"Oh she's fine, she's just er- she wanted me to get Simon" Jace said, improvising.

"Okay, well let me know if you need anything" Luke spoke, turning around and walking back to the Jade Wolf.

Jace sighed and ran a hand through is dirty blonde hair that fell slightly to the side. Once again, he just looked at the door of the boathouse, staring. The sun was setting but it was still pretty light as the sky painted a red hue across the settled firmament of royal yellow. Jace rubbed his tired eyes and sighed once more, looking up. He had done this every day since Valentine's massacre, stood, longing to see the vampire boy but never had the guts to walk in. Today seemed no different as Jace once again went to leave but then, for some reason stopped. Something, a feeling deep down was pushing him to go back, so, seemingly frustrated at himself he walked back to the rusted door and inched it open as, unknown to Jace,  Luke watched with amusement from the nearest window in the little restaurant he owned.

"Simon?" Jace called out, hesitating. It was cold and the air was different but Jace felt weirdly safe.

"Jace, hey" Simon appeared out of the shadows.

Jace cleared his throat, awkwardly gesturing towards the fact that Simon was only wearing a t-shirt and his boxers.

"Oh, shit" Simon scrambled into a corner where the light was dimmer but Jace could just make out the lean figure tugging a pair of jeans on.

"So...what are you doing here? Is Clary alright?" Simon said, thinking of the only possible reason Jace would meet him, alone.

Jace looked at him. He was obviously exhausted as thin lines cracked the familiar smile and the brown, tousled hair fell carelessly in his hazel eyes that no longer needed glasses to see. One of the perks of being a night child he guessed.

"Jace? Jace!" Simon snapped Jace out of his common daydream but smiled warmly at the golden boy.

"Oh, I um-"

"Is this because I bit you?" Simon interrupted.

"What?" Jace asked, wearily.

"When I bit you" Simon said, turning his back to Jace and crossing his arms against his chest, "You know I can't do that again, right? I know the venoms addictive and all but-" he turned back around but was stopped when Jace hastily grabbed his t-shirt and kissed him.

Jace was kissing him.

It took Simon a while to comprehend what was actually happening.

"Jace is kissing me" Simon thought, initially panicking.

Regardless of what Simon thought during that moment, he could feel himself kissing back. Jace's lips were warm and inviting, and he kissed better than Clary ever did. With Simon, still in shock, Jace pulled away as Simon stood speechless, but nevertheless, kind of dazed.

"Jace...I" Simon started but Jace held his hand up to stop him.

Jace shook his head and from Simon's point of view, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Still holding out his hand, Jace turned on his heel and walked quickly out of the boathouse, leaving the door open and Simon more confused than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jace regrets everything that just happened and has no idea what to do about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the response to the start of this fic, i appreciate the comments a lot!!

Simon had kissed back.

Simon had  _kissed_  back.

Jace sped through the busy streets of New York, glad he was alone as he replayed whatever had just happened over and over in his mind.

He found his way back to the Institute pretty quickly and had managed to enter without anyone questioning. Once in his room, he closed the door and locked it, falling onto his generic bed that was never quite comfortable and looking at the ceiling, then shutting his eyes tight.

"What did I just do?" he mused to himself, racing through other thoughts.

Jace had always considered himself straight with no doubt about it, but there something about that downworlder boy that he couldn't figure out. Jace also used to be bothered by the fact that Simon was dating Clary, however, recently he found himself no longer jealous of Simon but now jealous of Clary. Jealous that she could call that stupidly pretty vampire,  _hers_.

There was a knock at the door as Jace snapped his eyes open.

"Come in" he groaned, getting up.

"Jace...Hey...are you alright?" Clary walked in and looked at her guy in front of her.

"Fine, what's wrong?" Jace padded over to where Clary stood.

"Uh, there's been a demon attack on the Upper West Side, Alec's called Magnus and I'm just about to get Simon"

Jace winced at Simon's name.

"Anyway, we're going to meet at Luke's and see if he can help"

"Luke's?" Jace's voice cracked unexpectedly, recalling the events from earlier that day.

"Yeah, are you sure you're okay?" Clary asked again.

"I'm fine" Jace irritably pushed passed her, "I'll meet you there"

Clary watched him rush down the hall but brushed off his attitude. Jace was a very private person, hardly emotional and over time, Clary had learnt to accept it.

* * *

"Jace!" Alec called over at his parabatai who was looking around anxiously but walked over to Alec when he saw him.

"Hey" Jace breathed, keeping the conversation short, continuing to look around.

"Jace? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Jace muttered, unwillingly smiling but was realistic enough to convince Alec, for now.

Alec cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention, "Okay, So-"

"Sorry I'm late" Simon said, walking in and flashing a smile towards Clary.

"You literally live across from here" Magnus pointed out.

"Yeah I know, I was just...busy" Simon remarked, initially ignoring Jace and instead, dipping his head to give Clary a quick kiss hello but he refrained from slipping his arm around her waist.

Wrinkling his nose and frowning, Alec continued, "As I was saying, the demon attacked up on 72nd. There was a single victim, mundane, who has already been taken back to the institute for examination. From what I saw, everything points towards it being an Eluthied demon, so since it's capable of taking different shapes, we need to be careful. What we know for sure is that it's loose and it's dangerous so we need to spilt up and look for anything that might help us catch this thing. I-"

"Like Scooby Doo" Simon grinned, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Excuse me?" Alec sighed.

"Scooby Doo, you know the kids tv show"

Alec just looked at him but Jace found himself smirking at Simon's ludicrous remarks.

"Seriously?" Simon bent his head as whispered to Clary, "Don't these people watch any tv?"

Clary simply smiled and rested her head for a second on Simon's shoulder. Jace, who had previously been watching Simon but making sure their eyes never met, now looked away.

"Right, well, Izzy can you go with Luke down to the station and see what you can find out there, these mundanes are sure to be pathetically involved" Alec instructed as Izzy nodded in reply, "Magnus, you will come with me and Jace, you can go along with Simon and Clary, okay? Let's go"

Jace's eyes widened a little as he pulled Alec aside quickly, "I think I might just go with Izzy and Luke" he whispered.

"Why? What's wrong? Clary and Simon could really use the help"

"Nothing" Jace waved it away, "You're right, I'll go with them"

Alec smiled and patted Jace on the arm before heading off with Magnus. Clary went after them, Simon following as he ever so briefly looked back and caught Jace's eye. Jace, of course, immediately looked away then soon after, Izzy walked out, calling after Luke who was watching Jace attentively.

"Just a second, I'll be right out" Luke called back as Izzy smiled and skipped out.

Jace scrunched up his eyes as hard as his could and rubbed his fingers against his temples, wishing and wishing that he could be anywhere else.

"You okay there?" Luke asked.

Jace had almost forgotten that he was still there, "Yes! I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Jace snapped, annoyed.

Luke sighed and rested against the table that Jace was standing near, "It's okay, you know"

"What is?" Jace muttered.

"You, having feelings for Simon"

Jace stood up and walked a couple feet away. He held is hand out towards Luke, almost like he did when Simon tried to talk to him after the kiss, "I don't know what you're talking about"

Luke stood up and laughed slightly under his breath, "Jace, ears of a wolf, remember?"

Jace looked at him, not letting his guard down.

"Also I saw you"

Jace's eyes weakened and he dropped his hand limply to his side, "Oh god"

"Hey" Luke said, rather sharply then softened his voice, "It's normal, to have these feelings"

Jace showed some sort of a chuckle before Luke carried on.

"Sure you show it in a pretty weird way. Kissing him then running away is not how I would of done it"

"You don't know the half of it" Jace gave a small smile, bowing his head.

"So, what are you going to do?"

Jace looked up, "I have no idea"

* * *

Jace and Luke appeared out of the Jade Wolf, not to soon after the others only to see Clary and Simon waiting patiently.

"Izzy said she'll meet you down there" Clary commented.

"Alright, thanks kiddo" Luke smiled at the ginger girl.

"Okay, well let's go then" Clary smiled, walking ahead with Luke.

Jace picked up his pace and walked past Simon who was waiting behind but didn't get further than a couple of feet before Simon grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" Jace growled, jerking his arm away.

"Can we talk?" Simon said, looking at Jace with pleading eyes.

"I'd rather not" Jace turned his back and walked away, even past Luke and Clary.

"What's going on between them?" Clary lowered her voice, asking Luke as Simon ran up behind them with a new smile plastered on his face.

Luke shrugged, "Beats me"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is where the action happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sad shadowhunters isn't on this week so i'm writing this chapter for ya'll to tide you over <3

Jace led Clary and Simon down various narrow alleyways in complete and awkward silence. A little ahead of the couple, Jace pulled out his phone as some sort of distraction but noticed a text from Alec,

_**Nothing new near us, on our way back to Magnus'. Let me know if you find anything.** _

Jace sighed, placing his phone back in his pocket and focused on the road ahead. He knew Alec wanted to find the demon but he also knew that his mind wasn't always set on the task at hand, rather on something or _someone_ else.

With Jace a couple of paces ahead, Clary took the opportunity to ask Simon what was going on.

"Nothing, what do you mean?"

"I mean you and Jace, you're acting...weird"

"Clary, I promise, nothing's going on" Simon flashed a smile but Clary knew better.

"Simon, I've known you since we were kids, I know when you're lying t-"

"Shh!" Jace interrupted.

"No! Look whatever is happening between you two, you-"

"Shh!" Jace stopped Clary once again but he could tell she was getting annoyed, "It's near"

Simon thought he heard Clary grunt but was glad to be out of the conversation.

Before they can walk any further, a young girl, maybe only six, pokes her head out of the first back street to the left from where they were walking. She was crying and the wind caused her blonde fringe to stick to her face.

"Hey" Simon whispers gently, walking towards the child.

"Wait" Jace grabbed his arm as Simon diverted his eyes towards Jace's grip, "She's not what you think she is"

"You can't seriously be suggesting that, that is the demon" Simon gestured towards the girl but she was gone.

Jace bitterly let go of Simon's arm and strode around the corner, spinning around, looking for the girl, "This is your fault!" Jace stepped up to Simon and pointed a finger into his chest.

"Aha, that's rich coming from you" Simon fought back.

"What are you talking about" Jace gritted his teeth, his heart starting to race.

Simon stepped closer to Jace so they were inches apart, "Maybe" Simon lowered his voice so it was rough, "Maybe you're just so consumed in all of your own problems that you're too blind to see the ONLY REASON" his voice, sharper now, "that you're getting at me is because of this emotion you can't escape" Simon grabbed Jace and could see the trauma in his eyes. He pulled him close and whispered briefly, "Too scared to think that I might not feel the same way" Simon let go of Jace and roughly pushed him away, "Shows how much you know about me"

Jace stood there, speechless, a new jarring look had took him.

"Simon!" Clary shot a glance at the vamp who was shaking slightly, "That's enough".

And with everything that had just been said, she could finally see what was going on.

"We have a mission to finish" Clary mumbled and set off, back to the normal road before letting out an abrupt scream.

Simon and Jace who were delicately watching each other ran over to her, only to notice the towering Eluthied demon, now in it's original form. Jace was unable to think quick like usual and to Simon, he seemed broken. So, taking Jace's place, Simon quickly shoved Clary aside so he stood in front of what was attacking them. The demon's tusked mouth immediately took a swing at Simon and even with the speed he has, he was too slow. Jace watched as Simon hit the ground, his neck once again slit open with a deeper cut. Clary let out another piercing scream as this time, Jace took action. Revealing his seraph blade, Jace ran at the demon, anger boiling through his body, tears stinging his eyes. Jace slashed with all he had at the demon, disabling it temporarily but it started to retreat. Jace began to follow it before he felt a hand push him back,

"Stay with Simon, I'll follow it" It was Clary.

Jace looked at Clary directly in the eyes, "Okay''

Clary took off down the road as Jace ran over to Simon's body which was slumped lazily, against the wall.

"Dammit Simon, again?"

"Jace hey" Simon managed a smile, "I think I'm bleeding"

"No shit, Sherlock"

Simon's eyes lit up as much as they could, "Is that?" he tried to swallow back the blood in his mouth, "Is that a tv reference?"

Jace just smiled as he checked over Simon desperately. In reality, he had read the books as a kid but that's not what Simon needed to hear right now. Jace placed a gentle hand on Simon's face, "Stay with me Simon, I'm not sure I have enough blood to help you this time" Jace looked at the downworlder in front of him, "I'm er- I'm sorry, about everything"

"Jace" Simon let out a weak laugh, "It's okay"

"No! It's not, it's not okay" Jace was crying now.

Simon lifted a fragile hand and wiped a tear from Jace's eye.

"I'm going to carry you"

"Jace, there's no point"

Nevertheless Jace reached under Simon's legs and supported his back, lifting him in his arms, "I'm not giving up yet, come on, I'm taking you to Magnus'"

Simon smiled but his eyes drooped as Jace carried him out and away where no one could see them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jace gets sadder, dad luke™, raphael shows up and malec get flirty. it's a wild mess of a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is dedicated to jimon stan #1, dominic sherwood

Jace carried Simon up and out of the alley, onto the open street but glamoured from the mundane world. Clary immediately saw them and ran back to Jace to have a look at Simon.

"Oh my god, is he going to be okay?" She exclaimed.

"No, it's worse than Valentine, we need to get him to Magnus, fast" Jace muttered his reply, "Did you kill it?"

"Yes" Clary's voice broke, "Oh god, Simon" Clary brushed back Simon's hair from his face.

"Hey, reach into my pocket and pull out my phone" Jace ordered.

Clary looked up and walked around to Jace's side, slipping her hand in his pocket and feeling around for the device Jace rarely used. Once she had found it Jace instructed her to text Alec and let him know what had happened. Trying to keep up with Jace's pace, Clary quickly sent the message off then returned the phone to Jace.

* * *

 "We're going to need Raphael" Magnus sighed, shuffling through the bottles on his shelf after hearing the news, "I'm going to call him, prepare the rest for me?"

Alec smiled kindly, "Of course, although I was kind of hoping we would be alone today" he walked towards Magnus.

Magnus smirked, "Alexander, the demon has been killed but now Simon needs are help"

Alec nodded in response.

"But there's always later" Magnus continued pulling Alec in for a quick kiss, causing Alec to blush, "Now, I must call Raphael!"

* * *

Jace's arms were starting to ache as he carried Simon up the last haul of stairs to Magnus' apartment.

"I still can't believe the elevator was out of order!" Clary murmured but Jace ignored her and looked at Simon.

Simons head was falling back and he was paler than what's normal for a vampire. His eyes would occasionally flicker as a sign of life but Jace knew there wasn't much time left.

"Simon, hey" Jace whispered, "Stay with me buddy"

Simon didnt respond as they reached Magnus' door.

"MAGNUS? ITS US" Jace called out, Clary sliding ahead to open the door.

Luke and Izzy, having heard what had happened, had already arrived. Luke sped towards Jace and lifted Simon gently out of Jace's arms, relieving Jace of the weight. Before Jace can say anything, Raphael arrives carrying bags of blood.

"Raphael!" Magnus called over to him, "He's over here"

Raphael pushed past Jace and towards Simon who was lying on the couch making desperate choking noises.

"Raphael" Simon gasped.

"Shh don't talk, it will be alright" Raphael answered, calling orders in the mess of things.

Jace looked around wearily, he wanted to help, desperately, "What can I do?"

Magnus looked up from where he was, "Right now, nothing"

Feeling like he'd been slapped, Jace left the room, walking into the bedroom he had once stayed at. Knowing something was wrong, Alec followed, muttering something into Magnus' ear on the way.

"Jace?"

Jace was bent over the bed, nails digging into his palms. Alec could hear him trying to slow his breaths as he turned to face him.

"Hey, Simon's going to be okay" Alec said softly.

"You don't know that"

Alec watched Jace's eyes dart towards him, screaming for help. He moved across the room towards Jace, reaching out and embracing him tightly. Jace resisted at first but then clung to Alec, breaking into a sob. While rubbing his back, Alec could feel Jace's heart relax as he pulled away and looked at him.

Just as Alec was about to talk, Clary walked in. Jace left Alec and quickly sped over to Clary,

"How is he?"

"He's resting" Clary gave a small sympathetic smile.

"But he's okay?"

"Yes, just exhausted"

"Oh okay, good" Jace cleared his throat in the silence.

With that, Alec snapped away from watching them and left the room.

"Clary, I.."

"Jace, it's okay-"

"-Im so sorry" Jace said, not knowing where to start.

"Jace" Clary interrupted him and squeezed his arm, "Go and see him"

Jace nodded and walked through the door, leaving Clary alone. Once he was back in the living room, he noticed Simon, asleep on the couch. Jace ran to him, kneeling by his side.

"He'll be like that for a while" Magnus spoke behind him, "The magic I used sedated him so he won't awake just yet, though Raphael is providing the blood he needs" Magnus looked over at Alec and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh right" Alec muttered, moving over to Jace and laying a hand on his back, "Jace, I know you care about Simon but he can't stay here"

Overhearing, Izzy helped out, "We should take him back to the institute infirmary. Raphael, I can give you access to come and give Simon what he needs"

"I think that's an excellent idea" Magnus grinned, "Here, I'll even open a portal for you" he said, flicking his wrist and opening up a blue vortex.

Jace showed a small sign of response and started to lift Simon up before Luke stopped him,

"You've had enough action for one day" Luke said gently, continuing to lift Simon from Jace.

Luke was the first to leave, with Simon in his arms, followed by Izzy and Clary. Raphael left with a friendly acknowledgement to Magnus then Jace followed after in silence,

"And we wish Simon the best!" Magnus called after, waving goodbye while his other hand lingered near Alec's.

The portal closed and with Simon safe, Magnus and Alec were finally alone.

On the other end, Jace insisted on taking Simon from Luke, sending him back to his pack. Jace carried Simon into the infirmary, gently laying his head down. Then, when no one was looking, he brushed Simon's hair back and planted a gentle kiss on Simon's forehead. Jace curled up in the chair beside Simon, gradually closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyones gay tBH, jace can't seem to be happy :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant seem to write a happy chapter, sorry

"How long has he been sitting there for?" Izzy asked, approaching Alec who was leaning against the Institute Infirmary door frame, watching Jace.

"He sits with him everyday, I don't think I've seen him take a break" Alec sighed.

"It's been a week already, is there nothing we can do?"

"I called Magnus earlier, he said just to let the effects wear off"

Izzy kept her eyes on Jace who was clearly struggling to stay awake, "Has Raphael been by today?"

"He was here this morning, dropped the blood off, then left"

Izzy looked up to see Clary walking by. Clary stopped and quickly glanced into the Infirmary room before rushing off in the direction of her room. Giving a small look towards Alec, Izzy raced after her. Alec sighed once more before standing up straight and lowering his voice,

"Jace"

Jace looked up in response. His eyes were weary and he was wearing the same, worn jumper. Jace stood and regretfully left Simon to see Alec who was waiting just outside the room.

"Can I help you, Alec?"

"Are we going to talk about this?" Alec crossed his arms against his chest.

Jace looked at Alec but didn't respond.

"Mr Lightwood?" someone interrupted.

Alec turned without hesitation as a force of habit which gave Jace a chance to speed back to his room. After sending the Shadowhunter away, Alec spun back around to only notice Jace heading round the corner. Knowing it could no longer be ignored, Alec followed. Jace entered his room but he knew Alec was behind him, so admitting defeat, he left the door open.

"Hey"

Jace was sitting on the bed, his face buried in his hands, "Please, leave"

"No, you cant push me away,  _knowing_ , I know what you're going through" Alec shut the door behind him.

Jace turned to face Alec, "Alec, please, let me deal with this alone"

Ignoring him, Alec continued, "Everyday I told myself I wasn't good enough. I was in love with a straight guy who couldn't love me back. Mom always said, different was good but deep down I knew that the one thing I wanted the most would only lead to disappointment and embarrassment for our family"

Jace had turned back so he was facing the wall but Alec could hear him crying. Alec walked over and sat the other side of the bed, "Magnus helped me over come that. I had to fight for the man I love and it was hard, Jace, no one is saying this is going to be easy. But I've seen the way you look at Simon and to be honest, the way he looks at you"

With still no response from Jace, Alec stood up and started to leave before Jace spoke,

"How the _fuck_ , did you get through this?" Jace slightly laughed.

Alec smiled and walked to Jace who was now standing, "Not on my own"

Jace rubbed his eyes and grinned, "I don't understand, I didn't even want to learn his name and now..."

Alec chuckled at his brothers dispense, "I'm just as shocked as you"

Before either of them could say anything else, Izzy ran in, "He's awake"

Moving immediately, Jace darted out of the room and straight down to the Infirmary. Skidding round the corner he halted to a stop to see Clary sitting with Simon and hugging him tightly. He watched her as she sobbed into Simon's shirt, happy that he's alive. He could barley hear what they were saying and was too lazy to use a rune to help.

"Clary, hey" Simon laughed.

"I'm so glad you're okay"

"Listen, about the whole Jace thing" Simon started.

"Simon" Clary smiled, "You're happy, right? That's what matters"

Simon just nodded before noting the faint lipstick stain on Clary's chin, "Is that?" he diverted his eyes to where the stain lay.

Clary's eyes widened as she pulled on the end of her sleeve and wiped at the mark, all the while Simon failed to suppress a laugh. Clary looked at him before breaking into a grin as well, "I guess I'm sort of happy too"

Simon settled his laugh, "Did not see that one coming" he took her hand, "I love you, Fray"

"Love you too, Lewis"

Simon pulled himself up, sitting with his back against the wall, "How is Jace?" he asked, not noticing the boy watching in from the doorway. Jace smiled at Simon's cluelessness.

"Jace?" Clary frowned, "No one told you?"

"What?"

"He sat by you everyday, hardly left"

"He did?" Simon now leaned forward, looking around for the Shadowhunter but Jace was long gone, "Huh"

* * *

Izzy followed Alec to the main hall, Alec smiling to himself.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Have you always had a thing for gingers?" he replied, sniggering.

Izzy blushed and hit Alec on the arm before running off to the bathroom to check for lipstick stains.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end, my kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> highkey wanted to turn the malec part into it's own fic but it fits well here.

"Simon! You coming?" Izzy called from the end of the hallway where she was waiting with Clary.

"Just a second!" Simon called back, standing in his, what had been, temporary room at the Institute.

He glanced around, taking it all in one last time. It wasn't that he didn't want to go back to the Boathouse it was just that, well, he didn't. Back at the Boathouse there was merely wooden walls and dark spaces, whereas at the Institute, there was clean, running water and fresh sheets every week. Not to mention the fact he was supposedly closer to Jace but whom he strangely hadn't seen since Magnus had sedated him. Smiling to no one in particular, Simon picked up the backpack which lay at his feet and slung it over one shoulder, closing the door and making his way down to Clary and Izzy.

"Hey!" Clary beamed, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Simon smiled back as the three started to walk out of the doors and down the steps of the old church.

"Oh!" Izzy stopped, exclaiming as if she'd forgotten something.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked.

Izzy turned to face them, grinning, "I'm driving!"

"But you don't have a licence!" Simon protetsed.

"Too bad" Izzy smirked, holding up the keys she'd taken from Simon's room, "Anyway, you can't drive yet, you're still recovering"

"How did you even get my van over here?" Simon asked but Izzy didn't respond, "Hang on, you drove it here, didn't you!?"

Izzy laughed in reply as Simon looked over to Clary for help but she was somewhat distracted,

"Clary, are you okay?"

Clary turned back at them with a content look, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered something, you two go ahead, I'll catch up"

Simon shrugged in response and followed Izzy down the rest of the steps and along the path towards the road.

Clary smiled back at them, listening to their argument fade away. Shaking her head, she quickly ran back inside and called after Jace who she had caught watching them.

Jace pretended not to hear her and maintained walking but stopped when Clary grabbed his arm from behind him.

"Clary, hey" He said with a fake tone.

"Hey"

"What's wrong?" Jace enquired.

"Nothing! Do you want to join us?" she asked him, gently.

"Where are you going?"

Clary sighed, knowing Jace knew perfectly well where they were going but she went along with it anyway, "We're dropping Simon back off at the Boathouse"

"Oh" Jace looked down.

"So, are you going to join us? Simon and Izzy are just outside, we can-"

"No, it's okay" Jace cut her off, "I have things to do, I'm very busy"

Clary looked at him for a while before responding, "Uh huh, well if you change your mind-"

"Listen Clary, I've gotta go"

"Sure" Clary nodded, "See you later then"

Jace smiled briefly and ran off as Clary dismissed the conversation and headed back to the others.

* * *

 Later that afternoon, Magnus sat perched on the end of Alec’s desk, smiling at the frown that took Alec’s face when he was working.

"Let's go somewhere" Magnus blurted out.

Alec smirked but refrained from looking up, "Where did you have in mind?"

"Anywhere but here"

This time, Alec looked up, "You mean now, don't you?"

"Well why not?" Magnus asked, rolling off the desk and standing up.

"Magnus, I'm working" Alec sighed, looking back at the screen before him.

Magnus thought for a second before walking over, behind Alec. He started to massage around his shoulders, "Think of the places we could go though"

Alec let his head fall back slightly, suppressing a moan at the release of tension in his upper back. He knew perfectly well what Magnus was doing.

"We could go to Madrid" Magnus dropped his voice to a whisper as he circled his fingers around the edge of Alec's collar, "Stay at the Barcelo Emperatriz and eat Chocolate con Churros by day" Magnus bowed his head so his lips brushed against Alec's ear, "And by night, well.." Magnus smirked then stood up straight, "Anyway, it's your choice"

Alec sat, his heart racing as his mind told him to stay but his heart begged him to go. Magnus began to step away as Alec's heart now began to panic so before he could properly move, Alec grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a kiss, so passionate, Alec realised he didn't really have a choice after all.

"Okay" Alec mumbled, flustered.

"Great!" Magnus smiled, clapping his hands together, "We'll just go back to the apartment first, so you can change and then-"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Alec interrupted.

"Alexander, we're going to Spain, not a funeral"

Alec glared at Magnus but soon gave in, following Magnus out of his office. But before they could turn the corner, Magnus held a hand out, stopping Alec.

“What’s wrong?” Alec said, confused.

Magnus didn’t reply so Alec followed his gaze to see he was watching Jace who was trying to leave the Institute before anyone could stop him.

Magnus chuckled, “I swear, if that boy isn’t on his way to see Simon-”

Magnus kept his eyes on Jace but he could tell Alec was getting fidgety. Laughing at Alec’s impatience, he grabbed Alec’s hand as they darted out of the Institute and back to their apartment.

* * *

Jace stepped out of the Institute and took a minute to breathe in the fresh, autumnal air that he hadn't felt in a while.

He sighed to himself, knowing he had waited long enough and set off for the Boathouse.

Walking gave Jace time to clear his head and plan out what he wanted to say but by the time he had arrived, he still felt a mess.

Jace's shoes rubbed against the gravel leading up to the Boathouse door as he tried to take deep, subtle breaths. He hated feeling nervous and wasn't quite experienced to deal with these feelings as this didn't happen often but there was something about the Daylighter that made Jace feel different.

Luke was on his way out when he noticed Jace, though this time he decided it would be best for him to stay inside. So, chuckling to himself, he turned back to the Jade Wolf and stepped inside before Jace could see him.

Jace reached the door and held his hand out to open it but was beaten to it when Simon slid it open himself. Simon was wearing his usual attire with a familiar blue hoodie that made Jace's heart skip a single, cliché beat.

Simon stopped in his tracks and looked at Jace, "Jace" he smiled but soon hid it, not wanting to jump to conclusions, he cleared his throat, "What are you doing here?"

"I um" Jace coughed, "I needed to see you"

Simon glanced at Jace, tilting his head slightly, almost like a puppy, "Oh right, well come in" he ushered Jace inside, "So, what can I do for you?"

Jace shuffled his feet then before Simon could ask again, Jace grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in close, pressing their lips together.

Simon eventually pulled away, grinning.

'What?" Jace asked.

"It's about time" Simon replied.

"Yeah, sorry I've been a bit of an ass. It's just-"

"Shut up" Simon mumbled, kissing Jace again, almost causing Jace to trip and fall.

Steadying himself, Jace started to push Simon towards one of the many wooden walls, Simon not hesitating to run his fingers through Jace's sunlit hair, Something he personally had wanted to do for a very long time. In between kisses Jace ran his hand up Simon's worn t-shirt and pulled it promptly over his head. The clumsiness provoked an outburst of giggles purely from Simon, distracting Jace momentarily so Simon could swing him round by the shoulders, taking control.

When Jace pulled back to breathe once again, he smirked.

"What is it?" Simon asked this time round.

"You're cute" Jace mumbled.

"Well you're not too bad yourself" Simon grinned but let go of Jace, his face falling, "Sometimes I wish this would all disappear, Valentine would be no more and we-" he looked up at Jace, -we could be happy"

"Don't get me started" Jace said, still smiling but failing to keep the mood light, "You know he killed eighty people in two days"

Simon giggled to himself, "He's adopted"

"What?"

"What?"

Simon looked at Jace, "From The Avengers..I thought you were quoting-" his tone dropped, "-The Avengers"

"What the fuck is 'The Avengers'" Jace frowned, leaning in to try and kiss Simon again but instead, Simon moved away.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked, now a little worried.

Simon darted over to where his t-shirt lay and tugged it back on.

"Simon" Jace said, softly.

Simon spun back around to Jace and smiled warmly, taking his hand, "Come on" he laughed, pulling Jace over to the other side of the Boathouse.

"Why'd you stop?" Jace asked as Simon dragged him over into a dimmer corner of the room.

Simon let go of his hand and faced him, putting his hand's on Jace's shoulders, "You, Jace Herondale, are an uncultured swine"

"Hey" Jace opposed but let Simon continue.

"And I'm sure there are plenty of amazing films you haven't seen but we're going to fix that" Simon beamed, moving over to turn on a light.

Except it wasn't just one light. It was a string of carefully wired bulbs that ran across the rim of the room, illuminating a small space crammed with an overused couch and a fairly small TV.

"C'mon. We'll start with Captain America"

"Who-" Jace held a hand up, "I won't ask"

Simon smiled at him then went back to setting up the DVD.

"So, we're not going to make out?" Jace asked, watching Simon sit himself down on the sofa.

"Not if you want to miss the whole storyline"

"Oh" Jace said, hinting dissapointment and sitting down next to Simon. He loved seeing Simon so excited about something but at the same time, he'd much rather kiss him.

"Hey" Simon whispered, tilting Jace's face towards his and kissing him, "If we watch this then you can chose what we do next, deal?"

Jace nodded eagerly,

"Deal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for joining me on this journey and i'm sorry i procrastinated on writing this last chapter !


End file.
